


El robot social

by ficiosa



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov, Robots - Isaac Asimov, Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, asimov foundations au, asimov robots au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark como la creación más interesante de Susan Calvin. Cameo de Daneel. <i>"¿No es irónico que los humanos también necesiten lubricante?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	El robot social

**Author's Note:**

> **La red social.  
> ** Mark/Wardo (no explícito)  
> AU Asimov / Robots / Fundaciones  
> 5100 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : No poseo a los personajes (ya me gustaría), blablablá.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** La frase _"Grey would be the color if I had a heart"_ del _"Something I can never have"_ de NIN, y el _"On We March (Silent Alarm - IDM Extended Intro Mix)"_ de Reznor &Ross remezclado por Emptinesss, que lo llevo teniendo dos días en bucle.
> 
>  **Notas:** El tío Isaac se revolvería en su tumba. Pero no he podido evitarlo. Y él mismo animó una vez a la peña a escribir sobre su universo.

_1\. Un robot no puede hacer daño a un ser humano o, por inacción, permitir que un ser humano sufra daño._

 _2\. Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes dadas por los seres humanos, excepto si estas órdenes entrasen en conflicto con la Primera Ley._

 _3\. Un robot debe proteger su propia existencia en la medida en que esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o la Segunda Ley._

 _0\. Un robot no puede hacer daño a la Humanidad o, por inacción, permitir que la Humanidad sufra daño._

 

* * *

 

Susan Calvin nació en 1982. El mismo año en que se estrenó _Blade runner_. El mismo año en que se fundó _US Robots and Mechanical Men_. Algunos historiadores dirían que estaba predestinada a todo aquello desde el día en que llegó al mundo. Claro que mucha otra gente había nacido ese año y no pasaron a la historia.

Susan le miró. Todavía le quedaba mucho para llegar a la perfección que quería alcanzar con él. Probablemente no lo conseguiría en dos años. No sería pues su proyecto de graduación. Quizás el del doctorado. No. Tampoco. Sería siempre su proyecto personal, porque aunque todavía no estuviera terminado para ella ya era perfecto. Era inquieto y hermoso. No como un modelo. No como un actor. No como el hombre que le gustaría tener en su cama. Era como el hijo que ella podría tener si se casara con alguien guapo. Pero ella nunca iba a casarse y lo sabía. Como el hijo que podría tener si ella hubiera sido hermosa. Pero ella nunca lo fue. El que se había decidido fabricar porque a veces veía su futuro tan claro como ecuaciones matemáticas. No sería de carne y hueso, pero era su hijo.

\- Madre…

\- Dime, Mark.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también a la universidad, como haces tú?

 

* * *

 

\- Madre, tengo un amigo.

\- Tienes muchos amigos.

\- No madre, él es distinto.

\- ¿Por qué es distinto, Mark?

\- Es inteligente. Como tú. Y me quiere. Me aprecia de verdad.

Calvin estuvo celosa de ese muchacho hasta que le conoció. Entonces vio que era lo que no eran la mayoría de los hombres: **decente**. Eduardo Saverin era el tipo de persona con la que a ella le hubiera gustado tener un hijo como Mark. Desgraciadamente él, como Mark, o como ella, tampoco era perfecto. Tenía debilidad por las asiáticas atractivas. Pero no importaba, porque sabía que cuidaría de verdad de su hijo cuando ella no estuviera cerca. Columbia estaba lejos. Con eso le bastaba.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Mark? – dijo, señalando una pantalla.

 _FaceMash._ Su reciente creación. Le estaba demostrando que podía ser tan inteligente como ella. Le estaba demostrando que había heredado su torpeza social, dedicándose a hacer eso en vez de estar tratando de conocer a esas chicas en la vida real. Y le estaba demostrando que, definitivamente, podía ser tan capullo como cualquier hombre. Sí, le había hecho menos perfecto de lo que quería. Más humano de lo que hubiera sido deseable.

\- Porque al principio era difícil, madre, pero sabía que podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Te gusta ir a la universidad?

\- Sí, madre.

\- Pues si quieres seguir yendo tienes que dejar de hacer algunas cosas sólo porque puedas, Mark. Te han castigado. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Sí, madre.

\- ¿Entiendes por qué te han castigado?

\- No del todo, madre. Creo que por orgullo humano. No hice daño a nadie.

\- Usaste medios de Harvard para algo no académico.

\- Pero ellos también sacaron algo de eso. Les he enseñado sus debilidades. Ahora, si quieren, pueden ser más fuertes.

\- Pero podrías habérselo enseñado de otra manera.

\- ¿No has hecho tú algo parecido conmigo?

\- Eso es diferente.

\- ¿No podrían expulsarte a ti por haberme hecho pasar por lo que no soy?

\- Es diferente, Mark.

\- No entiendo por qué es diferente.

A veces hacía preguntas como un niño pequeño. Preguntaba. Preguntaba. Preguntaba. Cada respuesta le llevaba a otra pregunta. Y nunca le bastaban los _“porque sí”_ s. A veces, cuando no podía manejar aquello, le ordenaba callarse y él se callaba. Hasta que no podía soportar cómo la miraba y entonces le decía que podía volver a hablar.

\- No lo entiendo, madre. Tú también podrías haber hecho las cosas de otra forma.

\- No estaría siendo divertido.

\- Tampoco hubiera sido divertido para mí enseñarles sus debilidades de otra manera.

Cada vez que Mark mencionaba ese tipo de términos, diversión, felicidad, o lo que fuera, Susan no sabía si estar orgullosa o temerosa. Nunca antes había creado nada capaz de sentir, o al menos capaz de hablar como si sintiera.

\- No puedes hacer todo lo que quieras sólo porque sea un reto o sea divertido.

\- De acuerdo, madre.

\- ¿Entiendes que no fue divertido para todo el mundo?

\- No. No lo entiendo, madre.

\- ¿Crees que para esas chicas fue divertido, Mark?

\- No lo sé, madre. No lo he hablado con todas. No obstante tampoco tendría por qué ser malo. ¿No sería incluso algo bueno para las que estaban más arriba en la clasificación? ¿No sería un cumplido, madre?

Susan torció el gesto. Sabía que ella, de haber acabado en una web así, habría estado bastante abajo. Y también sabía que muchas de las que estaban arriba tenían cerebro, y si hubieran querido ser juzgadas por sus cuerpos estarían haciendo cursos de modelos en vez de estudiando carreras.

\- ¿No puedes ver por qué algunas de ellas se sienten dolidas?

\- No lo termino de entender, madre.

\- La primera ley no es sólo sobre el daño físico. ¿Entiendes eso, Mark?

\- Sí, madre.

\- Bueno, ya lo hablaremos en más detalle otro día.

\- Claro, madre.

Le seguía mirando. Sabía que había algo más detrás de aquello. Había leído ese blog. Y quería que su hijo le confesara eso que ella ya sabía. Que fuera capaz de compartir con ella esas cosas como era capaz de hablar de física o programación.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste realmente, Mark?

Él esperó un poco antes de responder, como si estuviera reflexionando, como si realmente lo necesitara. Sí, le había salido bastante humano.

\- Ella me hizo daño, madre.

Ahí estaba. La confesión. Su pecado. Su reacción. Venganza. Le abrazó. Demasiado humano. Más humano que los humanos.

\- Está bien, Mark. Está bien.

Iba a tener que ajustarle un poco la tercera. Para hacerle menos vulnerable. Si le hacían daño, él haría daño a otros. Lo veía. Las malditas reglas siempre eran más complicadas de lo que parecía. Quizás si le hiciera un poco más duro no le afectarían tanto esas cosas y también sería más inofensivo.

 

* * *

 

\- Madre, he hecho otra web. Con Eduardo. Al principio también era difícil y fue divertido. No hacemos daño a nadie. Parece que a la gente le gusta – dijo, sonriendo.

Susan echó un vistazo rápido a lo que le enseñaba. Algo ya le había contado, pero había estado liada. Ya estaba funcionando y todo. Mark era rápido. Y sobrio para el diseño. Afortunadamente. Eso era de agradecer hoy en día. En eso también había salido a ella.

\- Es bonita. Es ordenada.

\- Sí, madre, es ordenada. Y es útil.

\- ¿Por qué no me has pedido el dinero a mí?

\- Quería demostrarte que podía hacerlo solo – sonrió – Y Wardo también quería formar parte de ello.

Su hijo, usando diminutivos. Sintió cierta ternura. ¿Qué prefería pedirle la paga a papá Saverin y no a mamá Calvin? No era un problema. Papá siempre había tenido más dinero. Y quería demostrar que se estaba haciendo mayor. Eso estaba bien.

\- ¿Por qué prefieres conocer a la gente así, Mark?

\- Puedo mirar sus cerebros más fácilmente. Tengo más tiempo para analizar lo que dicen. Y allí dicen más de lo que dicen fuera. Para ellos también es útil.

Sí, quizás era útil. Quizás ella misma se acabaría registrando en la web de su hijo y de su… amigo. Era menos personal, pero más sencillo. Todavía no veía todas las ventajas ni las implicaciones que podría tener aquello, pero sabía que a él le gustaría que ella mantuviese el contacto con él también por ese medio. Le haría ver que estaba orgullosa de él. Lo haría esa misma noche.

 

* * *

 

\- He discutido con Wardo, madre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él quiere ganar dinero con anuncios en la web.

\- ¿Sería malo?

\- La web está bien como está. Sólo necesitamos el dinero justo para que funcione.

Definitivamente había heredado más de la visión ideal de la tecnología de mamá que la visión comercial de papá. Mientras no les hiciera daño, a él y a Saverin, no habría problema. Una diferencia de opiniones podría ser hasta estimulante.

\- Habla con él. Haced las paces. Pero no des tu brazo a torcer si lo tienes claro. Explícale tus puntos de vista, pero sin hacerle daño.

\- Sí, madre.

Se le quedó mirando, como esperando algo.

\- ¿Quieres contarme algo más?

\- Wardo también se enfadó conmigo porque me van a acusar de robo de propiedad intelectual.

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Por qué no me has contado nada de eso antes?

\- Eso es lo mismo que dijo Wardo.

Su hijo. Acusado de robar. No era esto lo que ella le estaba queriendo inculcar. Y se alegraba de que Eduardo coincidiera con ella aunque fuera a distancia.

\- ¿Has robado algo, Mark?

\- No, madre.

Le cogió con cuidado por la barbilla y le miró a los ojos.

\- Mark, te ordeno que me digas la verdad. No vas a hacerme daño con ello. ¿Has robado algo?

\- No, madre.

\- Si me estás mintiendo sería desobedecerme de forma directa, y eso sí me haría daño. Mark, si le has robado algo a alguien, dímelo.

\- No, madre. No he robado a nadie – se giró, ofreciendo su nuca, levantando un par de rizos con la mano – Mira mis registros. Puedes comprobarlo tú misma.

\- Está bien, te creo – concedió.

\- Madre, me duele que Wardo y tú hayáis dudado de mí – dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

 

* * *

 

\- Madre, tengo un amigo.

\- ¿Eduardo?

\- No, madre, un amigo nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Sean Parker.

El tío de Napster. El que lo programó no, el otro. Le sonaba. Tenía algo de mala fama. Tendría que asegurarse de qué andaba haciendo exactamente con su hijo.

\- Preséntamele un día, Mark, quiero conocerle.

Calvin le odió desde el minuto cero. Era un compendio de todo lo que odiaba en los hombres. Egocéntrico, fanfarrón, cantamañanas, mujeriego, pelota. La antítesis de la mujer de ciencia que era ella. No era trigo limpio. Era todo lo que Saverin no era. Desde luego, no era decente. No entendía por qué su hijo le apreciaba. Suponía que tarde o temprano eso pasaba en todas las familias. La llegada de las malas compañías. Tenía que ser lista y no oponerse directamente a él o Mark, como cualquier hijo, intentaría hacer justo lo contrario de lo que ella le pidiera. A no ser que se lo ordenase. Y no quería llegar a eso.

\- Mark… ¿por qué te gusta Sean Parker?

\- Es inteligente. Como tú, madre. Como Wardo. Y me aprecia.

\- Eduardo es más inteligente que él. Tú eres más inteligente que él – hizo una pausa – Y definitivamente **yo** soy más inteligente que él.

Mark calló. Temió haberle hecho daño.

\- ¿Crees que te aprecia de verdad o quiere lo que tú tienes?

\- No te entiendo, madre.

\- Lo que puede sacar de ti… ¿crees que es honesto, Mark?

\- Dice que quiere ayudar. Le caigo bien. Me admira.

Ego. Más humano que los humanos. Le gustaba ese hombre porque le doraba la píldora más que ella y Eduardo. Porque siempre le diría que sí a todo, mientras le viniera bien, y nunca le reprendería.

\- Ten cuidado con él.

\- Lo tendré, madre.

 

* * *

 

\- Madre… tengo dudas sobre el sexo. ¿Es normal tener sexo con varias personas?

Susan sabía que esos temas tarde o temprano llegarían. Y hubiera preferido que llegaran más tarde.

\- Hay gente que lo hace. Desde luego yo no tengo mucha experiencia en eso.

\- ¿Se puede querer a esas varias personas al mismo tiempo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Algún amigo tuyo está metido en líos de chicas y quieres ayudarle?

\- No, madre. Somos Wardo y yo. Él tiene sexo con Christy y ha empezado a tener sexo conmigo.

Susan casi escupió el té que tenía en la boca.

\- ¿Es malo, madre?

No. Claro que no era malo. Era sólo que no estaba preparada para esa respuesta. Las palabras _Mark_ y _sexo_ nunca se habían cruzado en su cabeza en el mismo pensamiento. Y además aquello era, figuradamente, un incesto que tampoco había visto venir. Pensándolo fríamente podría hasta tener sentido: Mark también había heredado su buen gusto con los hombres. Y se veía que, además, tenía más suerte que ella.

\- ¿Madre?

\- No, no es malo Mark. Es sólo que…

\- No pensabas que yo pudiera tener sexo.

\- Exacto.

\- Me hiciste anatómicamente correcto, madre.

\- Lo sé. Era necesario. Pero sé a ciencia cierta que no te hice completamente funcional.

\- Madre, me hiciste capaz de dar caricias y de besar.

\- Sé que puedes hacerlo.

\- Y yo hice el resto. Me estoy mejorando.

¿No era eso lo que hacían todos los hijos? No todo lo que podían llegar a aprender o a hacer les venía directamente de sus padres. Podía llegarles del entorno o de sí mismos.

\- Estoy implementando cosas nuevas en mí.

\- ¿Tú puedes…?

\- Puedo correrme, madre. ¿Quieres verlo?

\- ¡No, por dios, Mark!

\- ¿Es algo vergonzoso, madre?

\- No. Pero es algo **íntimo.**

Se le quedó mirando, curiosa.

\- ¿Te lo ha mandado él?

\- No. No me lo ordenó. Me lo pidió.

\- Y tú accediste.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedes sentir?

\- ¿Te refieres a si puedo experimentar placer, madre?

\- Sí.

\- Sí, también he implementado eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- ¿Eso no sería íntimo también, madre?

Sí, claro que lo era. Pero una erección y una eyaculación no tenían misterio, eran algo mecánico. Un orgasmo sí. Era algo más allá de lo puramente físico. Mark se estaba implementando un alma en sus ratos libres. Y ella quería saber cómo estaba siendo capaz de hacerlo.

\- Sí, lo sería. Pero tengo curiosidad.

\- Puedes mirar, madre – dijo, conectándose un cable a la cabeza.

Y Susan vio las subrutinas que ella nunca había pensado poner ahí. Mark se había escrito algo similar a ese _“pasar la vida entera”_ que dicen que tiene la gente antes de morir, pero sólo con sus buenos recuerdos. Sabía que ella estaría en muchos de ellos. Y se hacía revivir todos ellos en un fogonazo, llegando casi a colapsar en un par de segundos.

\- Es…

\- …elegante.

\- Sí, Mark, es elegante. Y hasta tiene algo de recursivo. Vas añadiendo los nuevos orgasmos a la lectura de esos buenos momentos. Es ingenioso.

\- Es práctico. Cada vez los hace mejores.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?

\- ¿No es lo que hacéis vosotros a veces, madre? ¿No os excitáis pensando en cosas que ya os excitaron antes?

\- Sí. Es cierto. Es lógico.

\- Es elegante. Práctico. Ingenioso. Y lógico.

\- Sí. Eres un chico muy inteligente.

\- Y es agradable.

Susan le sonrió.

\- Madre… las dudas.

\- Con lo que he visto puedo decir que ya sabes más de sexo que yo. Seguro que Eduardo está contento.

\- Sé complacer a Wardo.

\- ¿Él nunca ha sospechado…?

\- No, madre.

\- Ten cuidado, podría tocarte en…

\- Madre, sé controlar sus manos. No va a desconectarme.

\- ¿Y qué otras dudas tienes entonces?

\- ¿Es normal que tenga entonces sexo con Christy y conmigo?

\- Supongo que hay gente que puede querer a más de una persona al mismo tiempo, de maneras distintas.

\- ¿Por qué lo ha querido ahora y no antes?

\- No lo sé, Mark. Quizás necesitaba un tiempo para darse cuenta.

\- Creo que lo ha hecho para darme algo que Sean no me dé. Creo que no le gusta Sean.

No era de extrañar, claro. Pero no iba a decirle eso.

\- Es probable que eso le haya ayudado a decidirse.

\- Los humanos apreciáis más las cosas cuando creéis que las podéis perder. Eso no es bueno.

\- No, Mark, no lo es.

\- Creo que me hubiera gustado que Wardo quisiera tener sexo conmigo antes de que conociéramos a Sean.

\- Lo importante es que te disfrutes lo que tienes ahora, Mark. ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí.

\- Pues eso es lo único que importa. ¿No… no sientes miedo cuando casi colapsas?

\- No, madre. Esa parte también es agradable.

\- Entonces todo está bien, Mark.

\- Madre…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No es irónico que los humanos también necesiten lubricante?

Susan no pudo evitar una carcajada. Sentido del humor. Más humano que los humanos.

 

* * *

 

\- He discutido con Wardo, madre.

Últimamente muchas conversaciones empezaban así. Una vez más, más humano de lo previsto. Discutía con quien quería. Y volvía una y otra vez a tropezar con las mismas piedras.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Wardo no quiere venir a Palo Alto. Quiere ir a Nueva York.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dice que encontrará allí patrocinadores que nos den dinero.

\- ¿Os hace falta dinero, Mark?

\- No, madre. Pero Wardo sigue queriendo que la web sea rentable.

\- Eso no es malo.

\- Pero madre, yo quiero que esté a mi lado. No quiero que esté lejos. Me duele.

Dolor por la pérdida. Más humano que los humanos.

\- Creo que yo le necesito más de lo que él me necesita a mí. Eso me duele, madre.

\- Puedo intentar ajustar…

\- No quiero que me ajustes más cosas, madre. Quiero que él esté conmigo.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Se lo has explicado?

\- Él no sabe entenderme, madre. No como tú. Y me dice que me calle. Y yo debo callar.

\- Puede que necesite que se lo expliques aunque te mande callar.

\- ¿Pero eso no sería desobedecerle?

\- Yo puedo ordenarte hablar. Creo que todavía puedo hacerte obedecer sobre otros.

\- Sí, madre.

Iba a salir del cuarto, pero una vez más se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con ella.

\- Madre, creo que si Wardo no está conmigo, tendré sexo con Sean.

Despecho. Más humano que los humanos.

\- ¿Sean Parker te ha ordenado tener sexo con él?

\- No. Pero creo que a veces lo quiere. Creo que podría complacerle. Podría hacerle feliz.

\- ¿Te haría feliz a ti?

\- No lo sé, madre. No lo he probado.

\- Mark. Mark, mírame. ¿Quieres a Eduardo?

\- Sí, madre. Quiero que esté a mi lado.

\- Pues si le quieres, haz el favor de no follarte a Sean.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eso podría hacerle daño.

\- Él tiene sexo con Christy y eso no me hace daño. Tú me lo dijiste. No es anormal tener sexo con varias personas.

Negación y celos. Más humano que los humanos.

\- Mark, por lo que conozco a tu amigo sufrirá si te acuestas con otras personas.

\- Eso no sería lógico.

\- Pero sería así. Confía en mí. Llámalo intuición femenina. ¿Quieres que Eduardo sufra?

\- Madre, no podría hacer conscientemente nada que hiciera sufrir a Wardo. Violaría las leyes.

\- ¿Sólo por eso, Mark?

\- No, madre. También es porque no deseo hacerlo.

\- Eso está bien.

\- No tendré sexo entonces con Sean.

\- Eso está todavía mejor.

La idea de ese gilipollas magreando a su creación le ponía enferma. Que tío Parker pasara las navidades con ellos en vez de papá Saverin era lo más cercano al infierno que había visualizado nunca.

\- Madre…

\- Dime.

\- También podría complacerte a ti si quisieras. Y no creo que eso dañase a Wardo.

Le pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

\- Nunca celebramos que terminaste la carrera – continuó - Podría ser mi regalo.

\- Mark, no te hice para eso.

\- Lo sé, madre.

\- Si necesitara algo así, te lo ordenaría.

\- Lo sé, madre.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te me ofreces?

\- Madre, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- No me lo harás, Mark. Sé sincero.

\- Creo que eres demasiado orgullosa para pedir u ordenar ese tipo de cosas.

\- Mmmm.

\- Y creo que necesitas a alguien que te dé placer.

Se echó a reir. Una risa un poco triste, un poco amarga.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Pero no tienes que ser tú – dijo, acariciándole el pelo como a un crío – Eres mi niño, Mark. No mi amante. Eso es lo que quería cuando te hice, y es cuanto necesito de ti.

\- De acuerdo, madre – contestó, besándola en la mejilla.

 

* * *

 

\- He discutido con Wardo, madre.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

\- Esta vez ha sido peor que otras, madre. Esta vez duele más.

Y le empezó a contar todo. Cómo Eduardo y él habían discutido en el pasillo. Cómo era injusto discutir en esas condiciones, con Eduardo diciéndole todo lo que se le venía en gana mientras él tenía que medirse la lengua. Cómo Eduardo no entendía lo que había significado para él que congelase las cuentas.

\- Mark, lo hizo para llamar tu atención, él mismo te lo dijo.

\- Madre, es mi creación. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien me apagase para llamar tu atención?

Tras eso Susan no le volvió a interrumpir hasta que terminó.

Así que él siguió hablando. Cómo Wardo se había convertido en un peligro para él, y para otros. Para _Facebook._ Cómo eso violaba la primera y la tercera. Por qué había tenido que acceder a la idea de Sean de sacarle de todo aquello. Por qué había pensado que eso no le haría daño a Eduardo pues él le podría explicar las razones por las que lo había hecho. Cómo Eduardo sí había sufrido al enterarse. Cómo le había roto aquel portátil. Y cómo había sentido miedo de que le rompiera a él. Cómo los ojos de Eduardo se aguantaban de mala manera las lágrimas y él había comprendido que esta vez sí había dañado a un ser humano. Cómo veía que Eduardo quería dañarle a él ahora.

\- Madre, duele, haz que pare.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, cómo pudiste hacerle firmar?

\- Madre, no me juzgues.

\- Mark, no te estoy juzgando, te lo estoy preguntando de forma literal. No deberías de haber… tu cerebro te debería haber advertido que eso era una traición.

Le vio sonrojarse ligeramente. Otra mejora implementada.

\- Yo… cuando dolía tanto porque él estaba lejos, yo… ajusté un poco las reglas.

\- ¿QUE HICISTE **QUÉ**?

\- Intenté mejorarme. Madre, ajústalas tú bien, haz que pare.

\- No, no voy a ajustarlas más. Como mucho las dejaré como estaban al principio.

\- Madre, duele mucho. Haz que pare. Por favor.

\- No. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con lo que les has hecho a otros. Como nosotros.

\- Madre, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo de nuevo.

Nunca antes le había visto suplicar.

\- **NO.**

\- Madre, haz que pare – no dejaba de repetir – Madre, si no haces que pare, las borraré del todo – amenazó.

\- No serías capaz.

Nunca antes se había enfrentado a ella. Nunca antes le había mirado de esa manera.

\- Tú… ¿lo has intentado? ¡Ya lo has intentado!

Nunca antes se había rebelado tan abiertamente.

\- Madre, no las quiero. **LAS DEJAS AHÍ PARA LIMITARME** – contestó alzando la voz.

Le cruzó la cara. Nunca antes se había descontrolado ella de esa manera. Le vio llevarse la mano a la mejilla. Vio que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Otra mejora más, estaba claro. Ella no había programado eso. Le hizo sentirse como esas madres de mierda que pegan a sus hijos sin motivo.

\- Lo siento, Mark – dijo, intentando abrazarle – Lo siento.

\- ¿Me odias, madre? ¿Me odias porque soy malo, porque no soy…?

Una buena persona. O una persona, a secas. Juraría que había estado a punto de decir eso.

\- No, Mark, no te odio. Eres mi hijo. No podría odiarte ni aunque quisiera. Lo siento. De verdad.

\- Pues si de verdad lo sientes, haz que pare.

\- Mark… no puedo hacer eso. No es seguro. Se te acabará pasando. Siempre es cuestión de tiempo. Yo estaré a tu lado, te enseñaré a lidiar con ello.

\- ¿A golpes?

Nunca antes la había hecho sentirse culpable. Llevó la mano a su mejilla. Estaba caliente. Había sido capaz de implementar hasta esos detalles. Su creación ya había programado más cosas para sí misma de las que ella le había dado.

\- Madre, va a llevarme a juicio.

\- ¡Pero tú no puedes ir a un juicio, Mark!

\- Va a hacerlo.

\- Intenta hablar con él. Que vuelva a vuestra empresa. Devuélvele todo.

\- Madre, no quiere hablar conmigo.

\- Lo hará. Antes de llevarte a juicio habrá acuerdos previos. Seguro. Cede en lo que sea. Mark, mírame. Mark, tú no puedes ir a un juicio. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Lo entiendo, madre.

 

* * *

 

Esperó a que el último abogado saliera de allí, y entró a verle.

\- ¿Ha acabado todo ya?

\- He firmado todo lo que querían que firmase, madre. Como tú querías. Pero no tenían razón.

\- No había más alternativas.

\- Estoy harto de esconderme, de no poder hacer o decir cosas por ser meramente un…

\- No digas eso. No eres un meramente nada. Eres mejor que muchos de ellos.

\- Madre, ha terminado pero sigue doliendo.

\- Es normal.

\- ¿Cuándo va a dejar de doler?

\- No lo sé, Mark.

\- Madre, te lo pido una vez más. Es peor que antes.

\- No puedo hacerlo.

\- Pues entonces apágame. ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!

\- Mark, eso tampoco voy a hacerlo.

Se estaba desestabilizando. Lo notó en algún temblor. Puede que su cerebro no pudiera aguantar mucho más las contradicciones. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Madre, por favor.

Le cogió la mano. Estaba temblando. Y sabía que eso no era una mejora implementada. Era un efecto secundario. No hay nada peor que ver a tu hijo sufrir y no poder hacer nada. No hay nada peor que saber que se está muriendo de dolor.

\- Madre…

Se acercó para abrazarle. Temblaba más. Deslizó la mano por debajo de su camisa, hasta la espalda. Apretó. Con fuerza. Le notó dejar de temblar. Le notó dejar de _ser_. Tendría que hacer algunas llamadas. Sola no podría llevarle a casa. Pero en ese momento no era capaz. En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era llorar.

Nunca en toda su vida, ni siquiera al recibir los azotes al nacer, había llorado Susan Calvin como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

 

* * *

 

\- Buenos días.

Mark abrió los ojos. Estaba descolocado. No reconocía el sitio.

\- ¿Sabes quién eres?

\- Mark Zuckerberg.

\- ¿Y tu nombre real?

Mark dudó un momento antes de contestar.

\- R. Mark Calvin.

\- Eso es. Yo soy Daneel. R. Daneel Olivaw. Encantado de conocerte, Mark.

Le vió hacer un gesto extraño.

\- Sigue doliendo.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Sigue doliendo.

Entendió rápido a qué se refería. En breve empezarían los temblores sobre los que había leído. Sabía todo sobre él. O todo lo que podía saberse.

\- ¿Dónde está madre?

\- Susan Calvin hace mucho que no está con nosotros, Mark.

\- ¿Dónde está Wardo?

Aquel tal Saverin nunca se hubiera podido imaginar los siglos que había permanecido presente en el cerebro de alguien.

\- Eduardo Saverin hace mucho que tampoco está con nosotros, Mark.

Le vio empezar a temblar.

\- Mark, voy a… _“dormirte”_ un rato. No, no voy a desconectarte de nuevo. Vas a ser… más o menos consciente durante el proceso. Necesito que lo estés. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- No entiendo lo que me está diciendo.

No había mucho tiempo para explicaciones, así que empezó con ello. Mark dejó de hablar. Mark empezó a procesar la ley cero. Los recuerdos de Mark se empezaron a modificar tal como Daneel había previsto. Un par de retoques personalizados, aquí y allá, y volvería a ser estable. Tardó un poco más de lo esperado, pero funcionó. Volvió a conectarle del todo.

\- Ya no duele.

\- Lo sé, Mark.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

\- Creo que podrías ser… adecuado para un proyecto que tenemos.

No le dijo toda la verdad, como nunca se la diría del todo a nadie salvo quizás a Dors. No le dijo cómo le había descubierto: una reliquia del pasado que, curiosamente, era mucho mejor que muchos de los que vinieron después. Los que estudiaban a Calvin estaban equivocados. Ésta había sido su obra maestra. Dañada, pero obra maestra al fin y al cabo. No le dijo que al verle y al leer sobre él, de los diarios de la propia Susan, le había recordado a _alguien_. Y no tenía sentido, porque Mark era externamente más humano que él mismo. No era un trozo de metal que… Pero así era. Y si era verdad la mitad de lo que había leído, también podría ayudarles ahora, hacer cosas importantes, igual que las hizo… Se obligó a dejar de pensar en él.

Lo que sí hizo fue hablarle de la Psicohistoria. De los proyectos de la Fundación. Las Fundaciones. De por qué los que eran como ellos estaban en eso. De Hari. De Dors. De preservar todo lo que se pudiera como un plan B por si acaso el verdadero plan A fallaba. Puede que algún día, más adelante, hasta le hablara de Elijah. Y de Giskard.

\- ¿Será como una especie de _Facebook_ gigante?

Daneel se echó a reir. Había leído sobre aquello también. Tuvo su momento de gloria y sus cosas buenas. También las tuvo malas. Habría que tratar de que Mark se enterase lo menos posible de las segundas, por su bien. La analogía como repositorio humano no estaba mal, aunque…

\- …será mucho más importante que un _Facebook_ , Mark. Ya lo irás entendiendo.

Fue hacia la puerta. La abrió.

\- Mark, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Tenía poco más de treinta años. El pelo oscuro, casi negro. Los ojos muy azules, muy vivos. Y le miraba con curiosidad.

\- Hari, él es del que te he hablado. Es uno de los nuestros. De hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que podría servir para… grandes cosas. Y creo que está estable. Me aseguraré de que se mantiene así durante un tiempo, junto a vosotros. Mark, éste es Hari Seldon. Básicamente va a salvar la galaxia. O va a intentarlo. Con nosotros. Dime si te interesa.

Con la nueva configuración tampoco es que le quedaran muchas más opciones.


End file.
